Regulation Army
The Regulation Army Taking their name from a line from the old Constitution of the former United States of America (the UCAS Constitution has none of this nonsense) about "A well-regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free state,", these last partisans of the New Revolution are still, even over a decade after their cause's defeat at the hands of the current President , holing up in the wilds of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, arming, practicing and preparing for the day when they can "Retake their Country ". The Corps have forgotten they exist, the UCAS, of course, has labeled them terrorists and outlaws, and even the Mob and other gangs have written them off as the losing side and refuse to do business with them. But the Regulation Army doesn't fight entirely alone. *'The Black River Boys' : Although the Regulation Army is considered a pariah by the mob and other mob-based groups, personal ties between a number of the boys and members of the RA makes the Boys a (very unofficial) supplier of arms and supplies for these backwoods militias and return the RA can supply the occasional muscle or a place to hide for their partners within the BRB. *'The Jacks' : The Jacks have always infested the UP, and the backwoods survivalists that formed the core of the North Star , who themselves formed the basis of the Regulation Army, had been aware of the Jacks since they first started showing up and considered them, by and large, dangerous drifters and criminals. Since the defeat of the New Revolution and their home became their exile, there's been a subtle shift. Desperate for allies and business partners, the RA have even lowered themselves to doing business with even these nomadic cultists and they have started to discover that they have more in common with them then they thought. And chummers of mine who do business up there have told me that the RA enclaves are starting to take on the xenophobic and cramped feel of a Jack lair. Perhaps we're seeing how the Jacks themselves originally formed? (Side Note: the Jacks up in the UP are a whole different breed of creepy from the ones you find over in Minnesota. They've all got this weird rash that seems to get worse as they get older, and whatever weird drugs they take is different from the weird magical drugs the other Jacks take. And they all blink at the same time. No. Really. I've seen it man). *'The North Star' : The Upper Peninsula is one of the birthplaces of the North Star Movement, and the North Star was at the core of the New Revolution in the Upper Midwest, and they have maintained tenuous ties with a loose network of similar cells across the region, from the UP to the Zone, sometimes coordinating to share resources or make the occasional terrorist strike. *'The Mother's Sons' : Politics make strange bedfellows indeed. Driven out of their homeland, these Algonkian-Manitou in the early days of the Algonkian-Manitou Civil War, the only thing that these magic-loving, anti-industry native american elven ecoterrorists have in common with the Regulation Army is that they've both been kicked out of nations they thought of as their own and come to rest in the UP. And that's apparently enough. The Sons trade food for bullets or gas, and both they and the RA seem to be happy enough to not discuss their differences while they have bigger enemies out there. The RA even does some business with the Manitou Council though them. *'Knights of the Red Branch' : Speaking of strange bedfellows, the alliance with the Knights of the Red Branch at least makes a little more sense. Both are mostly-human organizations looking to re-establish pre-Awakening nations. The Knights use the RA as a source of illicit gear and hiding places, paying with nuyen and intel. Of course, it seems pretty obvious that the RA hasn't let the famously anti-Elven Knights on to their little "understanding" with the Sons, or maybe things wouldn't be so cordial between them. *'Tamanous ': One of the reasons the RA has been able to hide out as long as they have is the support they have from the thinly-scattered locals. The RA maintains that goodwill in large part because the RA does actually follow through on their mission to protect the people. And the predatory hunting parties of the ghoul organ-leggers are one of the threats the RA protects the people from. They consider hunting them down to be one of their prime missions. Return to: North Star Category:Politics Category:Underworld